


Last Moments

by Tanie_Bethea



Category: Hammer Horror Films, Horror of Dracula (1958), The Brides of Dracula (1960)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: A short tragic Van Helsing/Marianne scene that I wrote really quickly.





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters, obviously. I'm just a fan.
> 
> Comments not needed, but appreciated.

Watching his darling Marianne fade away is agonising. They haven't had enough time. Four years. Only four years. 

Where is God? Why are his prayers being ignored?

"My love..." her voice is so weak the sound is a stab to his heart. More piercing than any stake he's ever driven into a vampire.

"I am here Darling." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he takes her hand. Her red hair he adores so much is matted with sweat. He tenderly cups her cheek with his other hand. She's much too hot.

"I dreamt of the first time we met." The force of the love in her eyes brings tears to his. He's supposed to be the one that dies first. He's the one... "We'll find one another again. I will be waiting for you when your labors have been completed."

He can't find the words she needs. He kisses her like he has so many times before and hopes it's enough. Unsure if it tells her everything it is meant to. Within moments she is gone, and the tears he's fought for days fall.


End file.
